fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Венди Марвелл
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Венди Марвелл - Небесная Убийца Драконов, которая раньше принадлежала гильдии Кошкин Дом. После событий, связанных с Нирваной стала офицальным членом Хвоста Феи. В детстве магии Убийц Драконов её учила приемная мать - Грандина. Внешность Венди миниатюрная девочка с длинными, темно-синими волосами и карими глазами. Как и все Убийцы Драконов,она имеет удлинённую форму клыков. Сначала она носит простое платье с двумя волнистыми полосами, проходящие через платье и заканчивая небольшими заостренными краями внизу. Она носит по два крылышка вокруг ног и рук. Метка гильдии Кошкин Дом была расположена на правом плече, но после того, как гильдию расформировали, она присоединилась к Хвосту Феи, метка была заменена. Во время событий в Эдоласе, Венди заплела волосы в две косички заколками похожими на кошачи уши. Две пряди волос тепер свисаю с каждой стороны лица. Одежда ее имеет длинные рукава, две пуговицы в центре и эскот вокруг ее шеи. Верх урашен небольшим узором вокруг плеч, а манжеты небольшой отделкой. Носит вычурную юбку с высокими носками до бедер. Во время событий на Острове Тенрю, Венди носит много разных нарядов. Характер Венди — это очень добрая и отзывчивая личность, всегда готова помочь своим друзьям, чего бы этого ни стоило. Так же очень доверчивая, чем люди часто и пользуются. Кроме своих товарищей, помогает абсолютно всем людям, кто в этом нуждается. Я считаю, что среди всех персонажей данного аниме, она явялется самой доброй и светлой душой. Однако, когда дело доходит до драки, то целеустремленная и настойчивая, что позволяет ей одерживать верх над врагами. История Венди Марвел родилась в 772 году и была воспитана Грандиной, которая обучала ее небесному волшебству лечения. Поэтому в начале она умела лишь лечить, позже же изучила пару сильных атакующих приемов. Так же, как и Игнил и Металликана, Грандина пропала 7 июля 777 года, когда Венди было всего лишь 5 лет. После потерявшуюся Венди обнаружил Мистган, который представился Жераром и взял ее с собой в путешествие. Однако, заметив что приближается Анима, дальше отправился один, а Венди пришлось вступить в гильдию Кошкин Дом. Позже когда выясняется что эта гильдия была фальшивой Венди вступает в ряды Хвоста Феи. Короткое содержание Арка Райская Твердыня Арка Орасион Сейс Макаров объясняет, что был создан союз для уничтожения Орасион Сейс. В этот союз вошли: Хвост Феи, Синий Пегас, Чешуя Змеи Девы и Кошкин Дом. От последнего пришла только Венди и Шарли. А тем временем делегаты, узнав, что в союз вступила несовершеннолетняя волшебница, чуть было не отклонили ее заявку, но девочка объясняет, что пусть она не очень хорошо владеет боевыми навыками, но ее магия исцеления очень сильна. Также Шарли добавляет, что Венди - Небесная Убийца Драконов, и что ее навыки исцеления могут излечить даже раны, нанесенные драконом. Союз находит «Орасион Сейс» и начинает сражение с ними. В бою герои разделяются, змея Кубелиус кусает Эрзу, последняя просит отрезать ей руку, чтобы яд не распространился по телу. Но Шарли говорит, что этого не придётся делать, если они спасут Венди, которая может помочь, поскольку обладает исцеляющей магией. Позднее Нацу возвращается вместе с Венди. Она благополучно вылечивает Эрзу. Арка Дафна Арка Эдолас Арка Остров Тенрю Принимает участие на священном острове гильдии, выступая там в роле помощника, сражается против Грея и Локи, но проиграет и выбывает с экзамена. После сражается против темной гильдии «Сердце Гримуара» и вместе с Люси и остальными членами гильдии побеждает мастера гильдии и была спасена, после нападения Акнологии — дракона Зерефа первым мастером Мавис Вермиллион и пробыла на этом острове 7 лет. Арка 791 год Арка Ключ к Звёздному небу Вместе с Эльзой, Канной и Шарли отправилась на поиски детали от часов. Во время встречи с бандой задотрясов которые хотели украсть деталь оделась в их фирменную одежду и отвлекала злодеев пока остальные искали деталь. Во время гадания на картах была назначена в пару с Бикслоу. Их команда наткнулась на Эригора. После недолгого сражения Венди помогает вернут Эригору память. Тот благодарит девушку за помощь а после говорит что даже если она ему помогла он ей не друг и некогда им не будет. Арка Великие Магические Игры Ещё перед началом испытаний на Венди нападает таинственный маг, который высасывает её магию, и из-за этого она не может учавствовать в первых состязаниях. Потом на замену Венди поставили Эльфман,которого победил Баккус. В бое она встретилась с Шерией (небесной убийцей богов). Начало боя, Венди атакует Шерию "Крыльями небесного дракона". Но Шерия уворачивается и ударяет Венди "Взмахом небесного бога", потом Шерия проводит "Танец небесного бога". Но Венди не сдаётся и отвечает Шерии "Когтем небесного дракона". Потом они сталкивают в бою свои крики и обе отлетают. Но Шерия сразу же встаёт, на ней ни царапинки, потом Шерия наносит удар воздухом но это не причинило особого вреда Венди и они обе начинают поедать воздух. Тут Венди использует тайную технику убийц драконов "Небесный бур". Но Шерия сново поднимается. После небольшого диалога Шерия использует тайную технику убийц богов но промахивается после чего со стороны обеих сыпется град ударов, и так пока не выходит время, итог - ничья. Арка Деревня Солнца Арка Тартарос Магия и Способности Магия Небесного Убийцы Драконов: Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic allows her to heal people with the most gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other Magic. Her Magic also deals support effects, such as increasing attack power and speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 17-18 As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 10 Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. thumb|200px|Sky Dragon's Roar *'Рёв Небесного Дракона' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō):Воздушная версия рёва дракона. Венди собирает воздух во рту и выпускает воздушные потоки в цель. Силы удара хватило на то чтоб сломать лакриму Нирваны и отразить рёв Небесного бога Шерии Бленди'' unlocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Pages 14-15 **'Рёв Небесного Дракона + лечение' (Tenryū no Hōkō Purasu Cure): A variation of Sky Dragon's Roar with the additional power from Wendy's healing Magic. This spell is unique in its coincidental offensive and healing properties, such that Wendy was able to cure Erigor's memory block, which released the Magic bestowed upon him and rendered him unable to battle.Fairy Tail Anime: 143 *'Лечебное Заклинание Небесного Дракона': A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 9 and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. Wendy used this spell to heal Erza of her poisoning, after she was bitten and poisoned by Cubellios, during her battle with Cobra.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 9-10 (Unnamed) *'Троя' (トロイア Toroia):Тип лечебной магии. Венди использует это заклинание чтоб вылечить Нацу от укачивания .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 15-17 The effects of the spell are temporary, and, if continuously used, useless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 2 *'Ускорение' (瞬足, バニーア, Banīa): A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Page 6 Incantation of this Magic: "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER..." *'Усиление' (剛腕, アームズ, Āmuzu): After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS.."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Page 4 *'Доспех' (アーマー Āmā): A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themself, for a short period of time. :*'Усиление и Ускорение' (剛腕 Ｘ 瞬足 Āmuzu x Banīa): A fused form of the Arms and Vernier spells. This Magic increases the attack power of the arms and speed of the legs together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 9-10 :* Усиление, Укрепление и Ускорение (アームズ ｘ アーマー ｘ バーニア Āmuzu x Āmā x Bānia): A fused form of the Arms, Armor and Vernier spells. This Magic increases the speed, offensive, and defensive power of the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 10 * Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise (状態異常回復魔法レーゼ Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze): By using this spell, Wendy can negate the effects of Magic used on herself or other people, as seen when she used it to cancel Kamika's binding spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 11 :*'Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise' (状態異常耐性付加 (エンチャント) リレーゼ Joutai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze): A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any anomaly effect Magic targeted towards her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 10 *'Атака Крыльями Небесного Дракона' (天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 14 *'Коготь Небесного Дракона' (天竜の鉤爪 Tenryū no Kagizume): Венди подпрыгивает и покрывает свои ноги воздушными потоками нанося удар противнику причиняет ему значительный урон. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 4 *'Сокрушительный Клык Небесного Дракона' (天竜の砕牙 Tenryū no Saiga): Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 10 *'Секретное Искусство Убийц Драконов' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): :*'Крушащий Свет: Небесный Бур' (照破・天空穿 Shōha Tenkūsen): A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 13-15 :*'Млечный Иуть' (ミルキーウェイ Mirukī Wei):Магия способная материализовать душу дракона и контактировать с ней. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 19 Заклинание само по себе не прочное и основано на воле. Если у души нет воли к жизни то заклинание не сработает. Во время отмены заклинания душа возвращается на небеса. .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 16-17 Удар Унисона (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido):Заклинание объединяющие волшебство двух или более магов. Атака становиться мощнее чем при одиночной атаке. Впервые была исполнена Венди на пару с ЛюсиFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Page 14 :*'Заклинание Неба и Песка:' Венди вместе с Люси соединили рёв Небесного дракона Венди и песчаную атаку Скорпиона (одного из звёздных духов Люси) . Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite preferring to avoid combat, and especially close-range confrontations, Wendy can combine unarmed attacks with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic in order to make up for her reduced size, making the blows she lands stronger and increasing their range with the wind currents characteristic to her Magic; a fighting style not unlike Chelia Blendy's, whom Wendy engaged in a melee confrontation near the end of their battle in the Grand Magic Games Tournament.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 15-16 Enhanced Smell|Повышенное обоняние:Как и остальные Убийцы драконов Венди имеет хорошее обоняние. Это было показано в случаи с Джераром и Полюшкой. , gunpowder used by his rifle's bullets.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 11 Enhanced Durability: Wendy possesses good physical resilience. She was shown being struck by a God Slayer Magic attack while taking little damage and was able to counter-attack immediately.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 5-7 Wendy also engaged Chelia using melee combat, trading hit for hit while they used Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and God Slayer Magic respectivelyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 15-16 to bolster their blows. By the battle's conclusion, Wendy had only sustained moderate injuries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 17-18 Enhanced Endurance: Wendy, despite her frail build, possesses great physical stamina. She has been shown, various times, using numerous Sky Dragon Slayer Magic spells in quick succession, showing little to no fatigue afterwards, best exemplified throughout her battle with Chelia during the Grand Magic Games. Wendy used powerful techniques, sustaining multiple injuries after each successive attack, while still mustering the strength to perform a Sky Dragon Slayer's Secret Art,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 2-19 and, in the end, still having the strength to draw with said opponent, if only through hand to hand combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 15-16 Enhanced Reflexes: Wendy's reflexes are shown to be rather sharp, allowing her to move Lucy out of Drake's firing trajectory in an instant, causing the sniper to miss a shot which could otherwise be lethal. The Sylph Labyrinth member himself went on to praise the duo's dodge.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 10 Снаряжение Отношения С Шарли. Шарли всегда сопровождает Венди. С самого появления Шарли из яйца они заботились друг о друге. Венди безоговорочно доверяет Шарли а та в свою очередь отвечает тем же. Шарли помогает Венди быть более уверенной в себе и своих силах а также следить чтоб та не попала в беду. С Нацу. С первой их встречи у Венди сложилось хорошее впечатление об Нацу. Их отношение можно представить как отношения старшего брата с сестрой. Нацу готов защищать Венди от любых бед. Нацу помогает девушке быть более уверенней. Если Венди падает духом Нацу всегда её поддерживает и говорит ей не сдаваться. С Люси. Венди и Люси очень хорошие подруги. Они готовы помогать друг другу чтобы не случилось. Часто проводят время вместе. Люси даже помогала заплести девушке волосы. С Эльзой. Венди и Эльза так же очень хорошо дружат. Когда Венди только вступила в гильдию в её честь Эльза заказала тортик чтоб отпраздновать. Когда гильдия Кошкин дом начала исчезать на глазах у Венди именно Эльза подошла к ней и утешила. С Греем. У Венди и Грея дружеские отношения. Грей старается оберегать Венди. Во время экзамена на звание старшего волшебника хитростью победил Венди так-как не хотел приченять ей боль. Появление в Других СМИ Прочее -Сокровенная мечта Венди-Эльза научится печь тортики специально для неё. -Венди мечтает иметь грудь и очень обижается если кто-то упоминает отсутствие у неё груди. Цитаты *(Шерии Бренди) "Ни за что. Я остаюсь здесь, а значит готова сражаться за свою Гильдию. Не жалей меня. Пока я не упаду и не смогу встать, бей меня изо всех сил. Прошу Тебя!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 5 *(Команда Света) ''"Во-общето я совсем не умею сражаться, но знаю много поддерживающих заклинаний поэтому не бросайте меня" Битвы и События Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Wendy Marvell Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Убийцы Драконов Категория:Члены Кошкиного Дома Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод